The Frog Prince
by happychica
Summary: They got Billy back, but only Adam can REALLY bring him BACK.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to _anything _power rangers based. You hear me? DO NOT GIVE ME UNDUE CREDIT!!!!

A/N: This fic came into existence by watching the MMPR movie in close proximity to watching the episode _Blue Ranger Gone Bad_. Minor spoilers I suppose, but it's also kinda AU, so it balances out…I think… Oh yeah, it's only slash IF YOU WANT IT TO BE!! Please don't flame about _that_.

-

They'd taken just that much too long. Their fight hadn't ended soon enough, and now…this…

Trapped once again in Goldar's dimension, Billy had fought the gas for hours, believing that the Rangers would get to him in time. As it happened, the Rangers got there just too late. Bursting through the one-dimensional rift, Rocky watched his friend fall, face calm in the peace of knowing his friends had come.

But not in time.

Now, a day later, the remaining five teens sat around the medical bay table, watching their friend sadly. Perhaps the worst part was the fact that Billy wasn't dead. How could they let go of what wasn't technically gone?

Sighing, Tommy stood and moved to stand by Billy's side. A small laugh broke the silence. "It's like a story," he whispered.

"What?" Rocky's response came out harsh. He was taking Billy's current condition the worst.

"He appears dead, but it's just a deep sleep, meant to last for eternity," explained Tommy, tugging at Billy's shirt gently.

"Shame we don't have a prince on hand," murmured Aisha. The other's nodded. Mid-nod, Kimberly stopped, staring.

"We have a prince."

The others turned, confusion and cautious hope warring on their faces. "What do you meant?" asked Rocky, white-knuckled hands gripping his chair.

"Remember what Dulcea said?" prodded Kimberly, growing excited. "She said kissing a frog makes it a prince. And she kissed Adam!"

"On the forehead," pointed out the Black Ranger absently. He could see where this was going, and thrilled wasn't a good adjective for his mood.

"So?" Kimberly nearly bounced over to Adam. "You can't kiss a frog on the lips, they don't have any!"

"Wait, I'm not-"

"Come on Adam, it's our best chance," pleaded Tommy.

"It's our only chance," whispered Aisha. Alpha had been up all night trying to find a medicinal way to reverse the Blue Ranger's condition, but to no avail. "Please Adam."

Sighing, the Black Ranger stood and moved beside Tommy. "I hope this works." Leaning forward, Adam gently pressed his lips to his friend's. Slowly, he pulled back. He hadn't felt anything, save the oddness of kissing his friend. The others were watching him, breaths held.

A minute dragged by, and finally, Billy stirred. Green eyes blinked open, focusing on Adam and Tommy leaning over him. He smiled softly.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," whispered Adam, brushing a few stray hairs from Billy's forehead.

The mood was shattered by Rocky's roar of delight. Shooting out of his chair, Rocky caught his friend up in a fierce hug, followed by the girls. A soft "oomph" escaped Billy as he was enveloped in his friends' relief.

"Guys, guys, let him breathe," laughed Tommy, clapping Billy on the shoulder. Sighing happily, Billy pulled back and looked at his friends, at all the unbridled joy there. Looking around, the Blue Ranger reached out and took Adam's hand.

"Thank you." Adam blushed and looked down.

"_Rangers, report to the Main Chamber,_" boomed out Zordon's voice. Sighing, though willingly obedient, the Rangers trooped out of the medical bay. Adam moved to followed but paused, feeling Billy's gentle tug.

"Billy?" The Blue Ranger looked vaguely nervous. "You don't have to come," Adam tried, steeping close enough to place a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure we can handle whatever it is by ourselves. Don't worry."

"It…isn't that. I'm sure I am able to assist in this confrontation."

"Then what's wrong?" Adam blinked, something occurring to him. "Billy…is this because I kissed you?"

"Partially."

Adam opened his mouth to respond as Billy leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. The Black Ranger blinked at his friend once more.

"The Prince always receives a kiss after rescuing the Princess, correct?" asked Billy, watching his friend. Adam blushed and nodded.

"I guess." The two sat in silence for a moment.

"We should get to the Main Chamber; the other's may need our help."

Nodding, Adam stepped back and offered his arm. "M'Lady?" Billy laughed and linked his arm through his friend's. The two smiled at each other and left the medical bay.

-

"Goldar!"

The blue henchman cringed at his Mistress' voice. "Coming my Queen!"

"Goldar!" Whirling on her henchman, Rita's glower could have melted flesh from bone. Not being human though, Goldar only smoked slightly. "Your plan was perfect! Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know, my Queen!" stressed the warrior. The failure of his plan was far from his biggest concern. "Perhaps simply knocking the Ranger out wasn't enough to release his power?"

"But it was eternal sleep!" thundered the queen.

"Apparently not," interjected Finster. "The boy is up and about once more. And they're devastating my putties. Did you have to take your anger out on them?" moaned the inventor.

"Shut up! I have a headache!"

_fin_


End file.
